Innocence
by Tetra Seleno
Summary: [One-shot] Chapter 26x fic. She was true and pure; the epitome of innocence. It wasn't fair to have that innocence stripped away...


**Title:** Innocence.

**Category:** Angst.

**Pairings:** Hints of Jaffar/Nino.

**Summary:** Nino-centric. She was innocent and true; the epitome of purity. It wasn't fair to have that innocence stripped away...

**Timeline:** Set in Chapter 26x.

**Additional Notes:** Most, or all, of the dialogue is entirely written by yours truly. I haven't played A Night of Farewells in awhile, and none of my save files are on that chapter. Also, I couldn't find a game script, either, so... I guess you guys'll just have to deal? ;;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

* * *

The inn was quiet. Eliwood's army had retired for the night, and even the innkeeper had headed off to his bed. All was quiet, all was well. It was the perfect opportunity for one green-haired mage to sneak out.

Nino quietly shut the door behind her, with the style and grace that only a teenager could muster when sneaking out of their room. Then, she tiptoed down the hall, careful not to step onto the wooden floor to hard, for fear of it creaking and awakening any of her new comrades. She made an extra careful effort to be quiet as she climbed down the stairs, entered the lobby, and exited the inn.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize that she had shut the door a bit loudly, and had awakened a noble from Caelin.

Outside, Nino shivered, and wrapped her arms around her chest. She walked forward, and out of the village. As soon as she had left a considerable distance from said village, she looked around her surroundings.

"I know you're out here... Jaffar."

In the blink of an eye, the famed Angel of Death was at her side, the moon casting shadows on his dark face, his read hair rustling in the wind. Jaffar looked at his partner. "Nino."

Nino smiled warmly, and beamed up at Jaffar. "Nice to see you again, Jaffar."

Jaffar did not return her warm regards. Instead, his face was serious and stoic, as it usually was. "Nino... can we trust these people?"  
Nino blinked. He was referring to Lord Eliwood and his companions. Nino thought about his question. Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis were both very nice people, and so was Lord Hector, even if he was a bit rough around the edges. The other army members were nice and polite around her, why wouldn't they do the same around Jaffar?

"I think we can trust them, Jaffar," she nodded slowly, "they're been treating me rather nicely!"

"...They trust you... but will they trust... me?"

Nino frowned. "What are you talking about, Jaffar?"

The assassin had a far-away look in his eyes, as if remembering something in the past. Nino could've sworn she saw the ghost of a grimace briefly cross his face. "...It's nothing, Nino."

"If you say so..." she kicked the ground with her feet, and clasped her hands behind her back. "So... what do we do now, Jaffar?"

"We are no longer apart of the Black Fang. I am certain that you will be spared, but I am Nergal's Angel of Death. He will certainly want me dead for my betrayal. As for these Lycian lordlings, they are against the Black Fang. It would be wise that we tagged along with them for the time being."

Nino nodded. "Sounds good, Jaffar... but..."

"But... what, Nino...?"

Nino looked down. She knew she would have to tell Jaffar about this sooner or later, but he would understand, right? She took a deep breath, and gazed into the emotionless eyes of Jaffar. "I want to see Mother."

Jaffar stared at her.

Nino took another deep breath. "I... want to see my mother, Jaffar. Just... one last time. She... she expected so much of me when she asked me to kill Zephiel... but I didn't go through with it. I... just want to apologize to her, Jaffar."

"...Are you certain that that is what you want?"

Nino simply nodded. Jaffar turned his head and stared off into the distance. Nino frowned again, and walked a bit closer to Jaffar. "Jaffar...? What's wrong?"

"...I told you before. Nothing's wrong, Nino. We'll go see Sonia."

Nino smiled. "Thank you, Jaffar."

Jaffar nodded his head in response. "So, where do you think Sonia is now?"

"Well...," Nino adjusted her headband, "the old hideout was attacked by Lord Eliwood and his army, sooo... they're probably at the other hideout now..."

"Understood. Shall we be off, Nino?"

Nino nodded, and smiled again at Jaffar. "Yeah, let's go! Off to the Water Temple!"

The Water Temple was exactly as Nino remembered: lots of water. Lots of water everywhere. Nino hummed a tune to herself as the two comrades walked through the main hall, and into the main chamber. Jaffar seemed to grow increasingly stiff with each passing step. It was just anxiety of seeing Mother, Nino told herself. _He's just afraid of what she'll do to him since he failed his mission. No harm done, right?_

"Nino."

The green-haired mage stopped her humming, and looked up at her enigmatic guardian. "What is it, Jaffar?"

"We can always turn back, Nino. It isn't too late."

Nino gasped. "You know something!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly, "Tell me what it is!"

"...Are you certain that is what you want?"

"Yes! Jaffar, you have no right keeping something from me! I don't want either of us getting hurt, and – "

"_Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Monster! Monster! A monster has murdered Brendan!!_"

Nino and Jaffar turned around to see a man in his early forties run franticly across the bridge in the Water Temple, swinging his axe around madly. Nino's eyes widened in shock. "U-Uncle Jan! Wh-what's happening?"

Jan glanced over at Nino and gasped. "Nino! It's Nino! Oh, thank goodness you're here, we need to –"

But, Jan never got to finish what he was saying. A beam of light shot down from the ceiling and landed in front of Jan, revealing Sonia to stand before him. The golden-eyed, black-haired woman smiled coyly at Jan, and the other man trembled in fear in her very presence. "Now, Jan... were you talking about _me_?"

"S-S-S-Sonia-a-a-a! I-I-I-I-I... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" The axe-wielding man frantically turned around and sped off in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away as he could from Sonia.

Sonia smirked. "Such an annoying insect you are..." she produced a Thunder tome, and began to chant out the spell. Nino's eyes widened.

"Mother! Stop!!"  
Sonia paused, and slowly craned her head to look at Nino. Then, a sneer spread across her face. "Well... if it isn't my _beloved_ Nino."

Nino smiled waringly. "Hello... Mother."

Sonia continued to sneer at her, and then turned to Jaffar. "So, you couldn't bring yourself to kill her after all. You look tough, Jaffar, and your skill is admirable... but your heart is weak!"

Nino's lip quivered involuntarily. _Jaffar was sent... to kill me?_

Jaffar remained silent, his eyes continuing to remain emotionless.

"Hah! Jaffar, you are nothing but a hypocrite. You say you will complete any mission given to you, and yet... you befriend a worthless... _child_ such has her, and you immediately cast aside your own beliefs. How... precious," Sonia sneered.

"Nino has done no wrong. I had no reason to kill her."

Sonia scoffed. "Hahahaha! That's just too rich, Jaffar! She may not have wronged you, but she has wronged _me_; those who wrong me will never see the light of day again!"

Nino's eyes drifted up to meet Sonia's. "Mother... I'm here now. Sure, if the rumors are true, and Linus is dead... well, that's okay, Mother... you, Father, Lloyd, and I... we can all be a family again!" She smiled weakly, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Sonia gazed into Nino's eyes, then smiled coyly again. "Lloyd? Hah! He hasn't been heard of since Linus died! He's better off dead as well! And as for your father... well, he certainly won't be controlling the Black Fang anymore.

"What are you talking about, Mother? He should be here, with you!"

Sonia smirked. Jaffar, however, had caught on to what she was saying, and his forehead twitched for a split-second. "You killed him."

Nino gasped.

"Hah! You're smarter than I gave you credit for before, Jaffar," she laughed, "Of course I killed him! None of you pathetic humans have any more use to me!"

"Mother! Please, tell me what you're talking about!" Nino wailed. 

Sonia gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "Since I, and Lord Nergal, have no more use for you, your brothers, or Brendan, Nino, I might as well tell you."

"I am not your real mother. Your true parents were one of the most powerful mages in Pherae, and they guarded a secret. Lord Nergal wanted that secret, so he sent me to kill them." 

Nino's breathing became sharp and ragged. Sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Yes, I killed them all. Your mother... your father... and your brothers... I killed them all... save for you. Lord Nergal thought that you might be some use to us; after all, you were descended from two extremely powerful mages." Sonia sneered at the trembling Nino, obviously enjoying the sight of the young girl shaking in shock.

"And I remember holding you in my hands... and I remember how much I wanted to kill you! To this day, it is the only decision I wish I did not carry out for Lord Nergal! You were so weak, it would've been so easy! I only raised you because Lord Nergal wished me to do so!"

As Nino continued to shake and tremble, Jaffar clenched his fist.

"I hate you, Nino!" shouted Sonia.

This... this can't be happening... 

"I hate everything about you – the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you think!"

Stop... please... this isn't happening!! 

"I despise your very being!"

No... Mother...! 

"You're loathsome!" Sonia shouted, and then laughed some more. "You're worthless! You're better off dead! I don't even know what Lord Nergal ever saw in _you!_ He only has need of his Morphs, his perfect beings – perfect beings like _me_!"

Nino sunk to the floor, and began to sob heavily, her face knotted in sorrow and despair.

"Hahahahaha! This is just too precious! The little girl can't even take some disciplining from her own mother! Haha!" She turned to Jaffar, and smiled coyly. "Jaffar. I will ask Lord Nergal to forgive you for your treachery... if you kill this wench before me!"

Jaffar stared at Sonia with his usual stoic expression.

"No."

Nino gasped.

Sonia's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Jaffar continued to stare at Sonia. "I said what I said," he glanced at the sobbing, red-faced Nino, and, for once, his eyes were filled with emotion: pity. He turned his head back to Sonia.

"Given my previous circumstances, I would've killed her without hesitation. I had no other purpose besides killing. But Nino has changed me. I am no longer Nergal's killing engine. I am no longer his Angel of Death. I am... Jaffar, and I always will be. And I swear on my life..." his hands drifted to his belt, and produced a Killing Edge, twirled it expertly in his hand, and pointed the tip at Sonia, "that I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Sonia scoffed. "Fine then. Protect the little wench if you so wish it. But I won't go down without a fight!" She outstretched her hands, and magic encircled her palms, causing the waters to churn violently, and the pathway began to rearrange. "I hope you all die in this place!" she sneered, and teleported to the throne room.

Jaffar sheathed his weapon and kneeled before Nino. "Nino... are you okay?"

Nino nodded, and wiped her eyes with her blouse sleeve. "Don't worry about me, Jaffar. We should be more concerned with our lives at this point, and –"

Jaffar gazed into her reddened eyes with genuine concern, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...Nino. It's... alright. I'm here with you... it's alright to be sad now. There's... there's no shame in crying right now."

Nino shook her head, and smiled weakly. "Jaffar, please... I'll be alright..." she choked, and a few more tears leaked out of her eyes. She suddenly gasped and pointed behind him. "Jaffar!!"

The assassin turned around to the path, slowly but surely, begin to fade away as Sonia began rearranging the temple to her own devices. Jaffar cursed under his breath, and lifted Nino onto his back. "We're going!" he shouted. Jaffar ran at breakneck speed to the main chamber's entrance, and Nino buried her head into his back, crying some more. When they arrived, he set her down and grimaced at the sight of Black Fang troops surround the two around the room.

"Nino! Jaffar!"

Nino looked up to see Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis rush into the main chamber. Lords Eliwood walked forward to talk with Jaffar, and Jaffar explained the situation. Meanwhile, Lord Hector yelled down the hallway, calling forth members of the army, one by one. Lady Lyndis rushed over towards Nino, and kneeled before the younger girl. "Nino! Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Nino shook her head, looked into Lyndis' eyes, and smiled. "It's okay, Lady Lyndis... it's nothing. Please don't worry about me."

Lyn shook her head. "Look at you, Nino! Your face is red! Your eyes are red and puffy! You've been crying, Nino! You're not alright!"

Nino continued to smile. "Lady Lyndis... I'm sorry... I was just going through a rough moment back there."

"Are you sure? Because, if you don't want to fight, I can –"

"No. Lady Lyndis, I'll fight, even in this state. I'm apart of this army now, right? I'm... your friend, right? Please, let me fight by your side, and by everyone else." She glanced at Jaffar, who nodded at her; the ghost of a smile etched across his face.

Lyn sighed. "If you say so, Nino. Don't die out there." She rose, outstretched her hand, and lifted Nino up.

"I won't die, Lady Lyndis... count on it!" Lyn smiled at Nino's response, and headed off to prepare herself for battle. Nino's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling, and she was overcome with a pang of anguish once more. She sighed, and smiled weakly.

"Even if I'm not the person I thought I was... I'm still me." 


End file.
